Double Date
by EmilyLouisexx
Summary: Hi Reader, If you reading this then you are interested in my Life, I Miranda have a BIG Decision to Make. Come along and Find Out if you want too. *picks up a biscuit* Only for Me i'm affraid xD Come Click the Button and Find out, p.s don't forget the chocolate its rude to come empty handed. Naughtyy
1. Prologue

**Double date.**

_Hey guys, I watched Miranda tonight and it was amazing, but sad too. Who will Miranda pick. Mike or Gary. Personally it's Gary for me but we will have to wait and see :) enjoy this new short story I have just wrote xox_

**Prologue**

My head is flustered, I cannot think. I feel like my head and my body are two different minds one is saying the opposite to the other. Life's unfair...you wait ages for a man and end up getting two. I think of mike, he loves me for my quirkiness he is cute and funny, but then there is Gary who I can be anyone around him, he have a laugh, he gets me but we have a past; an awkward one at that. But with mike I can kiss him a thousand timed but with Gary it's awkward.

That word is getting annoying. Awkwardly annoying but this is not a good time for a laugh, I have to make a decision, could I have both?! Would that be naughty... It sound good but maybe a bit weird for the 'sex'. Haha can never get tired of that word.

Walking down the stairs towards the joke shop I see pictures of me... And Gary. The past as I call it, I smile and a tear rolls down my face, life is cruel, I wait an eternity for a man and two pop out at the same time. Bending down I manage to sit on the stairs and place my head on one of rails, I had given a man up to be with Gary, Danny his name was, what happens if I Do it again and we become arkward, I miss my chance with real love, and I end up dieing alone?! So who do you go with?! A guy you loved or a guy you might love?!

Stevie walks towards me with a cup of coffee and sits on one of the stairs. She hands the coffee over and looks at me gone out, I'm never in a mood like this, the feeling in my gut isn't good either. I feel heartbroken, for the one I chosen no, and dread because I really don't know how to do this.

Stevie interrupted my thinking with the words, "so how was your double date last night then?" I sight, I didn't really want to talk about it but I knew it might make me feel better. So My Reader, When you are reading this, I hope you feel calm that you don't have to make A decision like this because to be honest I would love to swap places with you anyday, Well Some of you maybe... Or maybe you could just make the decision for me... Ok Thanks ;)

A/n: I'm sorry if I've made this depressing because miranda isn't like this but tbh I'd feel the same if I'd have to make the decision lmao ;) I wrote this in like 10 minutes after watching Miranda cause it inspired me :D:D Enjoy my readers, EmilyLouisexx p.s sorry for grammar and spelling wrote this on a touch screen phone haha my poor excuse.


	2. Chapter 1-Speed Dating

**Double Date.**

**Chapter 1.*Speed Dating***

_Hello Reader, How are you this morning? Good that is great. I'd like to thank you for Clicking the button to read this Story :) Back to Me, I Hope you are sitting comfortably because This is where The story begins, My friend Stevie is sitting next to me, and rubbing my shoulder._

_"Miranda it can't be that bad?" I sigh, and start to tell my 'Double Date'._

**In the Restaurant.**

Miranda picked up the chair and sat down, Looking through the Menu she decided what she was having. _Well Stevie will order something small, like her, Tilly will order something which is not High in Fat, and Mum will just order the same as Tilly, so it looks good. Whereas I on the other hand will Order something Biggish Because whats the point of being Hungary?_

After Deciding what she was having, Gary walked over and asked them.

"What can I get you lot then?"

"Urm, Toast of Me Gary" A small Stevie said. Gary wrote it down.

"I'll have Croissants, please" Tilly said.

"Gary, I would love some What I call Pain de Chocolat" _What is that? I refuse to Say it, its too Posh._

" Tilly and Penny always seemed to have a game, Who would out-do the other one, They would both fight, just to see what could Argue for longer. Penny stared at Tilly and laughed. "Such Fun"

"And for you Madam?" He looked over to Miranda, who was to busy looking at the menu at Deserts and mains. She hadn't heard him. "Miranda?... Miranda?"

"Sorry Gary, I'll have the Usual please." He looked confused towards her, She would always change her mind. _I only said that so He doesn't ask me what I want, I eat to much and I know it._

"Same as Yesterday then?"

"Yes Please" She smiled as Gary walked off around to the bar.

"So Miranda, I have added you to my Friends Speed Dating site and she is coming Here, to do one in Surrey. Such Fun. We Will find you a Husband yet" Staring at the ceiling Miranda Frowned. "She is Here Later today I thought You'd Be happy?"

"Mum, I don't need to Go to a Speed Dating."

"Miranda, do you want to end up alone and A Virgin for the rest of your Life" She signed. _Well Thanks for blurting out that Mum._

"Your still a Virgin?" Clive walked up and started to Laugh.

"I just haven't found Mr Right Yet ok?"

"ok?"

"And Mum I can't go to the speed Dating thing, I'm watching Pointless tonight?"

"And can't you record it with all the dobrise?"

"Mum they are called remote controlled"

"Look Miranda if your that scared to go, Ask Gary to go with you?"

"Yeah Sure I'll go with you" Gary smiled. G_reat the guy who I like is going to a speed Dating Thing with me, Yippee._

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Walking around Miranda and Gary stood in the middle of the room with loads of other people.

"Ok Look, lets make a Pack, If there is no-one in here we like, We pick each other for the date?" Gary said Looking at everyone.

"okie cokie got it"

A Tall woman came through the door and called out to everyone. "Name tags on, All Men in rooms and woman outside their Room, then the women will swap too different Rooms. Once everyone has seen each other, I will ask each of you, who you want to date, then we will see who ends up with who" _Men in rooms, One on one. Oh God._

Miranda stood outside one of them six doors. _I wonder what kind of guys were behind the doors._

"Here Goes" Opening the door Miranda braced herself for who was coming Next. A shock Came across her face when she noticed who it was.

"Hello Totty"

"DreamBoat Charlie"

"Well actually now its Saucepan Charlie"

"Yuke"

"Funny Story,"

"Can you cut it short like really short?"

"It Involves Me No clothes a Totty and A saucepan"

"La-la-la" She disliked him a lot. She was Annoying and disgusting to be Exact.

**The bell Rang...**

"Ok, I've got to go now Bye" After shutting the door she went to the next one, She wondered who could be in here next.

"Fingers crossed" she said as she walked into the room. "Oh God" she replied when she realized who it was.

"Hello Babe?"

"Clive?" She was stunted, _Anybody else wanna join' Guez._

"Miranda?"

"what are you doing here?" She asked.

"The same thing that you are doing" _Great reply genius._

"So"

"if you want, We could date each other then Go make so good sweet Love?"

"I'm Sorry Clive, but your not the one for me. Bye" _I feet bad but I know its for the Best._

After 2 more doors Miranda wondered if she would find a guy, she would have to pick from one of the guys behind the door. She knew one of the doors would still contain Gary but she hoped that There was a Guy left for her.

Into the Next room she went, where Gary was sitting.

"Hello, Hot Sizzy Guy called Gary"

"Alright Babe?" _Omg Its Gary? is that Gary?_

"Whats with the Talk?"

"Well see, I've gone more Alfa-Male"_ Yum._

"Please Stop, it doesn't sort you" It didn't s

"Alright, Just for you"

"So Gary have you seen any girls that like yet?"

"No, not yet. What about you any men that tick all your boxes?"

"Nope None. I had Clive in one, Dreamboat charlie in another, Another was an Old Man and the other was a gaming Freak."

"Wow, Well Miranda, I wonder if this is fate maybe we Should pick each other you know so we don't look bad?"

"Yeah good Call"

"That's unless the last and final room has the person for us" She hoped in someway that the last person was not right for her so she could have a second chance with Gary.

**The bell Rang again...**

_Thank god this is the last and final room, I mean seriously? This has been the worst day ever._Walking into the room, she had decided to try this room with a bit more confidence, Men liked Confidence in a Woman but not to much Confidence.

"Hello, Nice to Meet you I'm Mike" Her mouth dropped open, he was very good-looking.

"hi, I'm Miranda" She smiled and he gave her a nod.

"Can I just say you are beautiful" _Had he really just said that to me? Yes, yes he had. WOW._

"Thank you?"

"So Mike, Mikey Mike, What is it you do?"

"I'm a News-reporter? What about your gorgeous Self?" _Cheeky._

"Well... I run A joke Shop"

"Really, Wow?"

"Yep" She sounded Proud, her mum wasn't but she was.

**The Bell Rang for the last time...**

"I got to go"

"I hope to see more of you, Miranda, You're Quirky"

"Aw Thank you Bye" She smiled she thought it went well, he was hot, and Nice, He was down to earth and Romantic.

Waiting outside for the results, she wondered if Gary would still pick her for his date, She Didn't mind going with Gary, but She did like Mike, She wrote her answer on the piece of Paper.

Standing in Line, She was opposite Gary and standing next to him was Mike, Dreamboat Charlie was Waving to her and Clive was Smiling. She looked down the line of Girls, she was the tallest but not the thinnest Gary looked up at Mike who was Quite broad and He tried to match him by standing up Taller and sticking his shoulders out.

"I can Now reveal that the couples are followed.

Charlie x Chloe

Clive x Sam

Gary x Rose. _What? this cannot be happening I thought he said He was going to choose me? I chose him followed by ... OMG my date is Mike :D._

Miranda x Mike.

He smiled at her "Quirky"

"Each couple will go on a Double Date with the other couple. Spend as Much Time with one and another until this time next week, then we will see which couple will last." The tall Woman said and walking over.

"Oh Miranda Darling?" _Who is this person._

"I'm Beatice, your Mother's friend, she told me you would be here"

"Lovely to meet you, I must dashh" _I walked away and towards Gary._

"I thought you were going to pick me?" Miranda said towards Gary, she didn't want to sound annoyed but she was a little hurt.

"We said if we didn't find anyone. I found someone"

"Yeah, well you said before the last door, I'll pick you"

"But you found some-one too Miranda. So I don't see the Problem"

_The Problem was Rose, She was thinner than Me, and smaller. She was fitter because she was a Fitness instructor. Well we will see on our Double Date..._

_To be_ continued...

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so long, I was so into 'Forbidden Love' I forgot about this, Well its an Okish Chapter, How will the double date go. Will miranda make Gary jealous? Which couple will stay with each other for longer xD Reviews would be nice xx


End file.
